El Hilo Rojo del Destino
by Maria Elisabeth Black
Summary: El hilo rojo del destino es una creencia de Asia que conecta a dos personas que están destinadas a estar juntas. El hilo se puede enredar y se puede distanciar pero nunca romper. Los hilos comienzan en el dedo meñique, el cual posee una vena que se dice conecta con el corazón.


**Hilo Rojo del Destino**

El hilo rojo del destino es una creencia de Asia que conecta a dos personas que están destinadas a estar juntas. El hilo se puede enredar y se puede distanciar pero nunca romper. Los hilos comienzan en el dedo meñique, el cual posee una vena que se dice conecta con el corazón.

Draco y Hermione son una de las parejas más importantes en el mundo de fanfiction y cuando me adentré en este mundo vi demasiadas historias acerca de ellos. Yo acaba de entrar en este universo y todavía tenía el canon original muy reciente, esta pareja he de admitirlo, la encontré repulsiva. Con el tiempo he encontrado muchas buenas historias Dramione pero seguía sin estar en mi canon mental. Ahora me encontraba ante el reto de crear uno para un regalo y quería de verdad que quedara realista. No quería hacer algo largo y enrevesado porque sabía que no podría desarrollarlo correctamente.

Después de esta experiencia puedo decir que encuentro cierto atractivo en la pareja. Hermione y Draco, puedo entender que la gente quiera unirlos porque es la verdadera historia de amor/odio; porque son dos personajes demasiado parecidos y a la vez opuestos y porque Hermione parece florecer más en solitario y al lado de Draco. Y claro, como es evidente que tengo un problema, empecé a obsesionarte. Me gusta la idea de un romance trágico, en la distancia, incierto y en el fondo triste. Triste porque no están juntos, lo siento pero ella se casa con Ron, trágico por la guerra y en la distancia porque realmente no tienen casi interacciones. Cuando leí lo del hilo rojo no sé porque pensaba en ellos. Casi lo veía entre los dos invisible y enredándose con el paso del tiempo pero atrayéndolos aún sin quererlo.

Me gusta la elección que he hecho porque aunque puede que parezcan tres historias sin sentido y poco coerentes de esta pareja (que realmente es eso) he intentado darles los tres caminos que cero que podrían tener. Un camino tierno, un camino salvaje y un camino final. Ni romances extraños, ni dramas, ni aventuras y universos extraños. Solo tres momentos entre Hermione y Draco sacados de mi imaginación en los que el hilo rojo por fin se encuentra, que conectan y que comienza algo que realmente nunca fue.

Y todo para ti **Alex**

* * *

 **Bella y Bestia**

Ese era un verano extrañamente caluroso en Gran Bretaña y muchos de los ingleses habían decidido pasar las vacaciones en las normalmente frías playas del país. Era un pequeño paseo marítimo lleno de gente, cerca de esa zona había un poblado de magos así que en esa playa se juntaban tanto muggles como magos. Los Granger habían ido a la casa de unos amigos a disfrutar de las vacaciones y a que la pequeña Hermione de seis años disfrutara de la playa. Los Malfoy poseían cerca del poblado una de sus muchas fincas y también habían ido a disfrutar de la playa, que, aunque estuviera infestada de muggles, era la mejor del país.

A esa edad los niños no entienden de prejuicios, no entienden de magia, de odio, ni de casas de una escuela. Cuando un día Hermione se perdió y terminó en una parte apartada buscando conchas, acabó sin saberlo en una parte de la playa desconocida y bastante apartada. No lloró, no chilló, se sentó en una piedra y, esperando a sus padres, se puso a leer el cuento. Hacía poco que había aprendido a leer y le gustaba mucho, era difícil y complicado, pero los cuentos contaban historias bonitas y a ella le parecían muy interesantes. Entonces la pequeña escuchó unos gritos de alegría y abrió mucho los ojos cuando vio a un niño en una escoba volando. Un niño rubio volaba a casi tres metros del suelo mientras gritaba e intentaba hacer piruetas extrañas.

Hermione miraba fascinada al extraño niño que de pronto la vio y bajo la escoba hasta el suelo y se desmontó mientras la miraba sospechosamente.

—¿Eres una muggle? —Entonces se escondió la escoba a la espalda y no dejo de fruncir el ceño mientras se ponía rojo—. Hermione pensó que el niño hablaba muy mal porque esa última palabra no la había entendido y se fijó en las ropas del niño: parecía que llevaba un vestido.

—¿Por qué llevas un vestido si eres un niño? —dijo señalándole aunque bajó enseguida la mano porque se acordó de que su madre le decía que eso era de mala educación. Draco no podía pensar respuesta más extraña que esa y pensó que esa niña tenía que ser muy tonta.

—Esto no es un vestido… —Entonces cuando Draco pensaba que era mejor irse, porque sus padres le habían dicho que no tenía que hablar con muggles, que eran tontos, y ella parecía tonta empezó a andar hacia atrás ella habló:

—¿Cómo haces para que tu escoba vuele? —Draco ya se iba a echar a correr porque estaba seguro de que ella no era maga—. Yo solo puedo hacer esto. —Entonces giro la cabeza hacia los lados y puso la misma cara que ponía él cuando estaba a punto de robar una galleta. Cuando pareció asegurarse que no había nadie cero los ojos y con las manos extendidas hacia abajo suspiró y empezó a elevarse unos centímetros del suelo.

A Draco se le escapó una exclamación de asombro: él no podía controlar la magia así. La niña entonces abrió los ojos y sonrió con suficiencia contenta por haber impresionado al chico, pero eso hizo que perdiera la concentración y se cayó en la arena.

—No puedo hacerlo por mucho rato —dijo mientras se quitaba la arena del vestido y volvía a fijarse que sus padres no la miraban, porque cuando hacía eso se enfadaban un poco.

Draco se dio cuenta entonces de que ella no podía ser muggle, aunque seguía sin parecerse a ninguno de sus amigos. Pansy y Daphne no llamaban ‹‹vestidos›› a las túnicas… Entonces pensó que a lo mejor era una niña extranjera.

—¿A qué colegio irás cuando seas mayor? Yo iré a Hogwarts —dijo con orgullo—.Mi padre me dice que seguro que iré a Slytherin, como él. —Hermione pensó que el niño tenía que ser de una zona con otro acento porque esas palabras no las entendía para nada. Entonces quiso enseñarle al niño algo suyo.

—Mira, este es mi cuento. Se llama _Bella y Bestia_ y es muy chulo.

Es curioso como dos niños que estaban destinados a odiarse pasaron unas horas juntos, leyendo un cuento o volando en escoba.

—Me llamo Draco.

—Qué nombre más raro. Yo soy Hermione.

—Pues anda que el tuyo sí que es raro. Creo que me parezco al príncipe del cuento, yo también vivo en un castillo muy grande y oscuro a veces.

—Qué miedo.

—¡Qué va, es muy divertido! Se puede jugar al escondite y hay muchas cosas chulas aunque no las puedo tocar todas porque es peligroso.

—Mi casa no es como un castillo, pero tengo un patio donde juego con mi padre al pilla pilla.

—Podrías venirte a vivir a mi casa, como Bella, y jugaríamos juntos al Quidditch.

—Yo no sé jugar a eso.

—Tranquila, Pansy tampoco y yo le enseñé, es muy fácil. Yo soy un experto —dijo con evidente orgullo.

—Yo también quiero ir a esa escuela tan chula.

—Pues ve , seguro que tú también vas a Slytherin. Mi padre dice que ahí van siempre los magos más poderosos.

—Mis papás dicen que la magia no existe.

—¡¿Cómo?! —Pero antes de que Draco fuese a abrir la boca para preguntar cómo podía tener unos padres que no creen en la magia, Hermione ya se había levantado porque alguien la llamaba.

—Me tengo que ir, adiós Draco. Quédate el cuento, tengo muchos.

A Draco no supo por qué pero le dio mucha pena y buscó en los bolsillos algo para darle. Había cogido antes unas cuantas conchas y le dio la más grande y bonita.

—Para ti.

Entonces Hermione se puso muy seria y le tendió el dedo meñique como instándole a que enlazara el suyo también mientras le miraba a los ojos y dijo:

—¿Amigos? —Draco inseguro entrelazó su dedo también muy serio, ella antes de soltar apretó los dedos un segundo. Sentía que ese era un momento importante:

—Amigos.

Hermione se marchó corriendo y todo roja mientras gritaba algo como:

—¡Mamá, mamá, quiero ir Hogwarts!.

Draco la vio alejarse, orgulloso de tener una nueva amiga.

* * *

 **Ella te daba igual**

La miras desnuda; su cuerpo parece brillar con luz propia, ¿o tal vez sea la luz del baño de prefectos? La luna y las vidrieras crean un ambiente espectacular, pero tú solo tienes ojos para el cuerpo desnudo de Granger. Parece mentira que te estés tirando a la sangresucia, pero ahora no sabes cómo podías vivir sin eso antes.

La guerra había sido un infierno. Los juicios y todo lo que vino después no fueron un paseo. Pero este último curso en Hogwarts, sin ningún Harry Potter a la vista, fue una buena forma de alejarse de todo. Pensaste que Granger se metería contigo, que aprovecharía ahora que tu familia había sido pisoteada para cobrarse todos los insultos, pero no fue así. Se acercó a ti, con un cigarrillo en la mano y con seguridad para decirte:

—Malfoy, creo que hablo por parte de los dos cuando digo que no nos apetece seguir peleando.— Enarcó una ceja a modo de respuesta y yo solo pude asentir—. Por eso creo que lo mejor es que hagamos una tregua, sin embargo hay algo que…—Miró a los lados como si le diera vergüenza y note que le temblaba un poco la mano antes de decir—. Quiero decir que podríamos aprovechar que estamos los dos aquí para— Suspiró, me miró, se encogió de hombros y dijo— pasar tiempo ‹‹juntos››.

Mi cara tuvo que ser un poema, por la forma en que ella me miró, aunque se estaba poniendo roja y se mordía el labio. ¿Hermione Granger me estaba pidiendo que nos acostáramos? La forma en la que había dicho ‹‹juntos››, su enrojecimiento y la actitud de pasota. Casi me daban ganas de reír y cuando mi cerebro ya había pensado el insulto: ‹‹A ti no te tocaba ni con un palo, estúpida Granger››, mi polla, que de pronto hizo su aparición, hizo que mi boca, que estaba extrañamente seca, dijera:

—Sí. —Ella sonrió y pareció aliviada antes de ponerse seria y, como si me estuviera explicando la lección, dijo:

—Hay una serie de condiciones con las que tienes que estar de acuerdo, no son negociables y si las rompes esto acabará. Primero, no se lo puedes decir a nadie...—La interrumpo.

—No pensaba hacerlo. —Ella entrecierra los ojos, molesta por que la interrumpiera y sigue:

—Esto no es una relación romántica, los besos, palabras cariñosas y cualquier tipo de gesto demasiado romántico queda completamente descartado. Y por último, no tenemos que contarnos nuestra vida, esto será únicamente sexo.

Solo quedaba una pregunta:

—¿Por qué…? —Ella me calla, levantando el dedo y enfadada dice:

—Sin preguntas, no te interesa. —Ella entonces se puso nerviosa y casi sin mirarme dijo—. Lo último es que bueno…yo soy… bueno, soy virgen. —Abrí los ojos sorprendido y creo que todavía me excité más—. Sí, la primera vez tendrás que… ser bueno algo más… cuidadoso… o, bueno, esto se acabará.

Yo todavía lo estaba asimilando, cuando cambió el tono, tiró el cigarrillo al suelo y mientras lo pisaba con fuerza dijo:

—¿De acuerdo?

Acepté sin pensarlo: mi miembro viril seguía pensando por mí. No iba a fingir que nunca me había fijado en su cuerpo, podía ser una sangresucia pero estaba buena. ¿Había fantaseado con ella? Claro. ¿Había pensado en dominarla y hacerla mía durante toda mi adolescencia? Para mi desgracia fue así.

Sin embargo, cuando se presentó la oportunidad me puse nervioso; ahora no eran fantasías de un chico rencoroso y excitado. Se me pasó por la cabeza que fuera una trampa, pero no veía por qué quería hacer eso. Que le gustase físicamente no me sorprendía —miradme, por favor—, pero ella podría tener al chico que le diese la gana. Algo me decía que si le preguntaba no me iba a contestar y que era mejor si me callaba y aprovechaba de la situación. Todos en el colegio comentaban el cambio de la sangresucia, ahora no intentaba lamer el culo a los profesores y era bastante más desagradable, aunque con sus amigos no lo parecía.

Fue muy raro al principio; yo intenté preguntarle porque iba a hacerlo pero ella no quiso contestar. Una parte de mi me decía que ella se estaba aprovechando de mí, que fuera cruel lo hiciera una vez y luego la dejara tirada, ella no lo diría por vergüenza y tú te llevarías un bonito recuerdo. Pero no quería, quería hacerlo más veces y saber por qué me había escogido. Estaba claro que le atraía, pero y ese Weasley o Potter, con ellos tendría confianza… entonces empecé a dejar de preguntarme nada y solo quise disfrutar.

Inicialmente fue caótico y no parecíamos acostumbrarnos, nos daba vergüenza tocarnos, sobre todo a ella que no había estado con nadie. A veces parecía que se obligaba y yo siempre estaba a punto de preguntar si de verdad quería, pero no protestó ni una vez. Sin embargo, llegó un punto que se convirtió en una rutina, era una forma de olvidarme de los estudios, de la guerra y de todo. Quedábamos dos veces por semana y ni si quiera hablábamos, nos quitábamos la ropa y usábamos las partes del otro que queríamos. Se formó una especie de respeto: durante ese tiempo no había vergüenza, ni preguntas incómodas; decíamos lo que queríamos y si el otro estaba de acuerdo lo hacíamos. Cuando nos cansábamos lo dejábamos y punto. Fue bastante extraño, pero perdimos la vergüenza general y empezamos a descubrir cómo encajábamos mejor el uno con el otro para disfrutar más.

Ahora habían pasado cuatro meses y te estabas empezando a fijar en ella más de cerca. Al principio en qué cosas le causaban más placer, porque te diste cuenta que cuanto más disfrutaba ella, más lo hacías tú y viceversa. Ya no hacían falta preguntas y os dejabais llevar por lo que el otro parecía desear, un pequeño cambio que casi ninguno de los dos notasteis o que os dio igual. Era como si vuestras ansias hubiesen aumentado, no era solo un deseo físico que ambos satisfacíais, ahora que encajabais mejor el uno con el otro erais como dos imanes que no podían despegarse. Fugazmente empezaron los besos —hasta ese momento no lo habíais hecho—, pero una vez mientras estabas dentro de ella y os mirabais, empezabais a besaros. Eso aumentó el deseo, la pasión y de alguna forma la conexión. A veces incluso os quedabais un rato quietos después de hacerlo abrazados, como si esa conexión necesitase un rato antes de irse otra vez. Granger seguía sin hablarte, pero no te importaba; sabías que ahora el momento de hablarle y preguntarle la verdad.

Y mientras la mirabas esa noche sabías que ese sería el día, ella también parecía deleitarse con tu cuerpo y eso de alguna forma te excitó más. Te diste la vuelta y te metiste en la enorme bañera sabiendo que te seguiría. Te zambulliste y cuando te diste la vuelta y sacaste la cabeza ella estaba dentro. El agua no le llegaba a rozar los pechos y ella acariciaba el agua y sonreía mientras te miraba. Como si al cruzarse vuestras miradas se hubiese activado algún tipo de resorte, fuisteis a vuestro encuentro y nunca una bañera os había parecido tan eterna. Cuando os encontrasteis, os besasteis y empezaste a acariciarle mientras la elevabas para que se enroscara sobre ti. Ahora siempre os besabais al empezar, pero ¿qué importaba? Era una forma mejor para empezar a hacerlo y no significaba nada. Rápidamente empezaste a introducir varios dedos dentro de ella, que había empezado a morderte la oreja mientras gemía y a clavarte las uñas en tu espalda. No tardaste en introducirte en ella, ahora ya tu sitio favorito del mundo. Era como si en ese momento todo a tu alrededor desapareciera, menos ella. Los dos ibais a una especie de limbo sin nombres y donde no sabías nada más que lo perfecto que era ese momento que parecía eterno. Ella aumentó el ritmo y ya no notabas ni el agua a tu alrededor, solo el dolor agradable de sus uñas en tu espalda y todo su cuerpo que parecía envolver el tuyo. Alcanzasteis el clímax a la vez y disfrutaste de los gritos de placer que gritaba. Nunca sabías por qué, pero en ese momento siempre te acordabas de cuándo Bellatrix la torturó en la mansión y la oías gritar, parecías decirte a ti mismo que estabas compensando cada grito de dolor por uno de placer. Pero eso era imposible, porque ella te daba igual.

* * *

 **Toda una vida juntos**

"Llévala abajo y mátala, Draco". Hasta ese momento no te habías dado cuenta de que él estaba ahí, de que estabas en su casa y que ahora eras su prisionera. Te pone la varita en la nuca y con una mano temblorosa te baja hacía el sótano. Te da miedo, mucho miedo, Malfoy ya no es un niño. Ya no hay profesores que le quiten puntos, ni Harry, ni Ron para protegerte. Ahora nada le impide que ese odio le inunde y acabe contigo. Te baja a la mazmorra y con un gallo enorme te ordena:

—Siéntate. —Lo obedeces y entonces lo miras a los ojos. Ahí lo estás viendo, en su varita temblorosa, en su mentón rígido y sus ojos llenos de pena. Tú no eres la prisionera, es él. No te odia y de pronto tú tampoco a él. Casi sientes ganas de reír:

—¿No es curioso? —Él dice un conjuro y las cadenas se amarran a tus muñecas, pero tú no quieres escapar, quieres que te diga por qué—. Después de todo, al final me vas a matar tú —Cierra los ojos con dolor y te da hasta pena—. ¿No es eso lo que querías? ¿No soy acaso una sangresucia que no merece ni respirar tu mismo aire? ¿No me iban a dar pronto mi merecido como siempre decías?

—Cállate. —Ahora te mira enfadado, pero sabes que no es contigo—. ¡No sabes nada, Granger! ¿Crees que pedí esto? Tú solo me ves como un monstro, pero yo…

—No lo eres. —Te mira extrañado y tú repites más alto—. No lo eres, Draco, solo eres un chico que ha tomado todos los caminos equivocados, pero solo fue porque te enseñaron que esos eran los correctos…

—Sigo pensando que los magos son superiores a los muggles, pero ahora…

—Ahora te das cuenta de que todos somos seres humanos y que nadie merece morir. —Te mira con odio, pero es hasta agradable. Como si volvieras a tener once años y supieras que es solo un chico muy egocéntrico que se lo tiene súper creído.

—Eres una sabelotodo insufrible, Granger. —Ambos reís, como si la situación fuera tan trágica y triste que hubieses llegado al límite y lo único que os quedase fuera reír sin motivo. Cuando paras os miráis y todo se para. El tiempo se detiene y cuando se cruzan vuestras miradas os decís todo. Como si os acabarais de conocer, pero al mismo tiempo llevarais toda vida juntos.

Él te dice que lo siente. Por los insultos, por las decisiones equivocadas que te llevan a hacer eso, por no haberse dado cuenta de que eres la bruja más brillante de tu época y por no haber sabido ver la persona que había debajo de sus prejuicios. Y ella te dice que lo entiende, que te han encasillado por un apellido y una familia que no elegiste. Que desea poder odiarte pero que inexplicablemente no puede, porque es solo un chico asustado. Has dejado atrás a tu familia y ahora sin amigos, ni nadie te sientes emocionalmente conectada con la persona que te hacía la vida imposible en el colegio y que tiene que matarte.

En el momento en el que Harry y los demás se marcharon sin poder llevarte con ellos lo habías asumido. Estabas muerta, siempre supiste que podía pasar y pese a todo no te arrepientes porque todo fue por una causa noble. Incluso cuando te das cuenta de que tu verdugo duda sabes que no vas a vivir, que va hacerlo, porque es la única salida que le queda igual que tú única salida era estar con Harry hasta el final. Y ahora que estas sola frente a la muerte y que ellos te han ganado, solo sientes que debes hacer un último acto de rebeldía.

—Bésame. —Draco tenía la cabeza agachada y toda su lucha interna se para y te mira confuso para decir:

—¿Qué?

—Ambos sabemos que tienes que matarme. —Sientes que se escapan las lágrimas cuando lo dices en voz alta—. Has de hacerlo y hasta yo entiendo que no te queda opción. —Parece aliviado cuando lo dices—. Solo te pido que me beses, que hagamos este último acto para que nos demos el respeto, la amistad, puede que hasta el amor que nos podríamos haber dado de no ser por sus estúpidos prejuicios. —Intentas desesperadamente explicarte—. Draco, creo que hablo por los dos cuando digo que en este momento nos estamos arrepintiendo de habernos tratado como lo hicimos, de no haber disfrutado más, de no haber sido capaces de ver a la persona que ahora cuando no queda más remedio vemos. —Las lágrimas ya no dejan de caer cuando dices en voz muy baja y sin mirarle—. No quiero morir a sangre fría por una persona que me odia, solo quiero pensar que aunque haya de ser así, al menos ambos tengamos un acto de rebeldía contra la guerra, contra el pasado, contra la vida…— te quedas sin voz.

Cuando le miras él también llora y tiembla, no dice nada pero se está acercando. Baja la varita y con miedo se agacha y te agarra el rostro con ambas manos. Con un dedo e increíble suavidad te seca una lágrima y sus ojos parecen gritar que lo siente con toda su alma antes de estampar su boca contra la tuya. No es un simple beso, ambos os estáis transmitiendo el alma y toda una vida a través de la boca. Como si estuvieras enamorando, conociendo, teniendo una vida juntos y finalmente despidiéndoos para siempre en ese instante.

Cuando se separa, ambos empezáis a recuperar el aliento y sin dejar de miraros, ya no con miedo ni tristeza solo con comprensión, él levanta la varita y dice:

—Adiós, Hermione.

—Adiós, Draco. —Esas son las palabras que pronuncias mientras el rayo verde va a hacia ti, pero tú solo ves los ojos más grises del mundo que te miran con cariño.

 _Pues ya está, aquí esta mi muy querido AI. Siento que mi cabeza no haya dado para más, es pequeño, es imperfecto y puede que no te guste pero aquí lo tengo. Mi primer Dramione. La verdad tenía esta cosita guardada desde hacía tiempo, porque tuve una liada con las fechas y creía que era un mes antes. Lo que empezó siendo una historia larga acabó partiendose en tres y reflejando mis torpes intentos de esta pareja que odio (aunque ahora por tu culpa empieza a gustarme). Un saludo para mi AI, Alex, para Majo mi beta, a quien ya debo demasiadas copas, y que me aconsejo. Cualquier comentario, fav y mención que hagaís de esta historia irá también para ellas._


End file.
